A number of electronic devices that include built-in cameras are available to consumers. Typically, these cameras are placed on the side of the electronic device opposite the primary user-interface (e.g., a touch-screen and/or keypad). In other words, the cameras are typically placed on the back side of the electronic device.
For certain functions (e.g., taking a picture or imaging a symbol for decoding), pointing the end or edge of the electronic device at the intended target is more intuitive. When pointing the electronic device in this manner, however, the camera is facing downward rather than at the target. Thus, users that want to take a picture or image/read a symbol (e.g., a barcode) must hold the device and their head in a manner that is not ergonomically sound potentially resulting in repeatable, wrist, neck, and/or eye strains or injury.
Therefore, a need exists for an accessory for an electronic device having a camera that permits ergonomically sound use of the camera.